With the purpose of use for medical cell transplant for reproduction of organs or internal organs and for other tests, production of a three-dimensional structural body of cells has been practiced by combining a plurality of cell masses (spheroids) in a three-dimensional manner.
In order to produce such three-dimensional structural bodies of cells, use of a support body provided with a plurality of needle-shaped bodies is known, and the needle-shaped bodies are stuck into the plurality of cell masses so as to bring the cell masses close to each other, whereby the three-dimensional structural bodies of the cells are obtained.
In the conventional arts, in order to stick the needle-shaped body of the support body into the cell masses, a-manual work was performed by using a pipette having suctioned the cell masses, a robot arm, and tweezers (Patent Literature 1).